


Where do you go?

by themerrymutants



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serpentine begins to worry about Tanzanite's longer than usual absence and convinces Steven to go with her to go look for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where do you go?

Serpentine and Steven had spent the better part of a day looking for Tanzanite yet had come up empty handed. Where was he? He'd been gone so long as it was. Nearly a week. He'd promised he'd always come home but...what if he didn't this time? That fear was what had both Steven and the gem searching high and low for him. Steven wanting to soothe the fears of his slightly strange 'aunt', and Serpentine wanting to make sure that he was actually ok and not holed up in a cave somewhere hiding away from a corruption with a cracked gem. 

"Serp...we've been searching a really long time..." Steven said as they walked along a lesser traveled part of the beach. "I think we might-"

"I think I see something!" Serp cried pointing to a soft light emanating from a cave just a bit ahead of them bolting towards it without looking back towards the boy. She was focused now. Extremely focused. "Come on!"

She followed the light into the cave calling her friend's name as she went. She could hear Steven's footsteps behind her as she charged in further. Steven was moving, he was ok, follow the light, maybe find Tanzanite. That was her goal: find Tanz and make sure he was ok. The deeper she went the more her worry began to consume her, her calls growing more and more frantic until a pale form stepped out from the darkness: Tanzanite.

"What happ-" Serpentine all but tackled him pulling him into a tight embrace.

"You're ok. You're ok," she breathed. She pulled back just enough to look over her shoulder: "STEVEN HE'S OK!"

"Serp." His voice was sharp, calm, understanding, but sharp. She released him and took a step back looking down at the ground.

"I...You hadn't...I thought...I'm sorry." She didn't quite know what she'd done but his tone said she'd done something.

He sighed his features softening as he took a step towards her. "I'm glad for your concern. Really. If I had been in trouble I'm sure you two would have been a welcome sight. But I'm not in trouble."

"Why have you been gone so long?" Steven blurted. Maybe out of his own curiosity or maybe on behalf of Serpentine.

"...You know how it can take Pearl a long time to reform? How she sometimes just needs a break?" Tanzanite asked.

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

"This is my break. Neither have you have done anything wrong. I just sometimes need a break from things. A chance to reform my thoughts and mind. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does," Serp said feeling even more guilty now. "We'll go. Take all the time you need."

"I'll be home soon Serp," he said as she started to herd Steven back towards the entrance. "I promise."


End file.
